


The Robot

by RealReggietales



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Mello accidentally kicks Near’s toy.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl & Near | Nate River, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	The Robot

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished Death Note and say what you want about the last arc but I really liked Mello and Near, and I actually really liked the ending!

Near’s sitting on the floor, still wearing those white pajamas, with a toy robot in his hand. He’s been fiddling and playing with the toy for about 15 minutes now, and Mello couldn’t seem to look away.

He just looked so _small._

His hands barely fit around the plastic toy he was holding.

Mello snapped a piece of the chocolate bar off and popped it into his mouth, focusing on it melting, instead of how much he wanted to just _hold_ Near.

He felt a small press against his ankle, and looked down to see Near holding his robot on top of Mello’s shoes.

Instinctively, Mello punts the toy across the room with a small toss of his foot.

Realizing what he’s done, he flinches, and stares at Near with an apologetic look.

Near is staring at the robot, which had settled almost in the corner of the bare room.

Near calmly gets up, and walks over to the toy. He kneels down but doesn’t pick it up.

He doesn’t come back over to sit near Mello.

Mello wants to cry. He thought that he was over this, but then, here he comes, ready to ruin the relationship with his only friend.

He gets up from his chair, laying the chocolate on the place he was sitting.

He slowly walks over to Near, careful not to make loud noises, or quick motions.

Near doesn’t acknowledge him, and starts to twirl his hair between his fingers.

“I’m sorry.” Mello says softly. He makes no move to touch Near; he knows that Near hates that. Instead, he waits for Near to respond.

It’s a few minutes before Near stops twirling his hair.

He nods.

An acknowledgment to Mello’s apology.

Mello inhales, sharply.

It’s not an acceptance of his behavior. It’s an acknowledgment to his apology, which is an unspoken promise to do _better_. To stop physically destroying Near’s things, and to act more friendly.

Of course, Near will try to open up, as well, and tell Mello how he feels occasionally, but it’s difficult.

They aren’t used to this. Mello’s been at Near’s throat for years, and Near was raised to see showing emotions as counteractive to any investigation.

But they’ll try.

Near rests his head on Mello’s shoulder.

Mello grabs the robot, and holds it out to Near.

A truce.

Near grabs it, but doesn’t take it.

They just sit there, holding the robot.

Like it’s the one good connection between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Death Note fic so I hope it’s ok! My usual thing is Haikyuu, but I wanted to try some other fandoms. So sorry for not updating any of my other fics!


End file.
